Beating the Odds
by DreamStoryWeaver
Summary: This is a personal fan fiction squeal was inspired by the story “ New World” where Nosedive was blinded and became deaf due to being tortured by the Saurians.


By Mory Rodriguez4-22-2004 8:11AM

**Mighty Ducks**

**In**

**Beating the Odds**

_**[This is a personal fan fiction squeal was inspired by the story " New World" where Nosedive was blinded and became deaf due to being tortured by the Saurians. In this story, with the help of Tanya and a little imagination, Nosedive finds a way to get back in the game and fight along side the others.]**_

It has been at least two months since Canard escaped limbo and found the Mighty Ducks at the Pond. And since then he had to learn how to deal with the 'new' Nosedive. So far the only problem was communication between the tan mallard and the teen; which could be taken care of with lessons of course. Duke and Mallory had volunteered to teach Canard how to talk to Nosedive through his hand but it was difficult for him to concentrate whenever he saw the blonde teen enter the room or when Wildwing was there with him. Canard couldn't help but look at the two brothers and wonder how Wildwing was able to coupe with the fact that his baby brother was now blind and deaf.

"Hey Canard you alright?" Duke asked when he noticed that Canard wasn't paying attention to his lessons again.

The tan colored duck turned to the ex-thief and nodded. "Yeah I'm fine." But he glanced over at the brothers again.

The gray mallard followed his gaze and watched as Nosedive read to Wildwing by tracing his fingers on a thick plastic comic book that his friends, Thrash and Mookie, had ordered for him. It was especially made for the blind to read and the thick plastic pages allowed the pictures to have a more 3-D look so the blonde teen could make out what the characters looked like.

"The princess Xenyakie was the most beautiful being Captain Tarka had ever seen…" continued the younger brother never aware that his friends were looking at him.

"It's not fair." Canard finally said after a while. "He's just a kid…and those stinking lizards…" His hands were now tightly clenched into fists. Duke nodded knowingly.

"I know. But the kid's pretty tough. I'm mean look at 'em. His not letting this get in his way of living his life and he sure ain't letting Wing slack in his leader duties." The ex-thief reassured and he was right, but not even he could have guessed what was going through Nosedive mind at the time.

Ever since Dive lost his sight and his hearing he was forbidden to leave the Pond alone and was not allowed to go into battle. Wildwing made that very clear to the other ducks and for a while it was pretty easy since his brother couldn't hear Drake 1's alarms. But as the weeks went on Nosedive was really starting to hate getting left behind. True he leaned how to skate again despite his lack of hearing and sight but it wasn't much fun skating alone and in silence. He read a lot but most of the stories just remind him how he and the others fought bad guys together. Sure Phil would come in now and then to check up on him but he wasn't exactly the hanging around type. So the blonde teen was left pretty much alone and he was tiered of it. But there was nothing he could do about his eyes or ears so he had to find another way.

Tanya walked into the Ready Room as the others continue with what they were doing. She had a bit of a mission to finish. Upon seeing her Wildwing interrupted his brother's reading and informed him that she was there.

"H-hey guys." Replied the blonde scientist and she moved towards the others. The others replied was a simple 'hey'. "Could you guys, you know, maybe help m-me out with a little experiment?"

"Sure, what is it?" Canard said out of some suspicion.

Tanya rubbed the back of her neck in a nervous fashion. "W-well I need a, um, feather from each of you." She finally said.

Duke looked up in confusion. "A feather?" He asked as Tanya approached him and Canard.

"Yeah, um, I'm t-trying to make a, um, DNA scanning system…" Tanya explained as Canard plucked one of his feathers and handed it over to her. She continued explaining as the others, except Nosedive, gave her a feather. "See if this w-works then maybe we, you know, won't have to worry about leaving Nosedive al-lone anymore."

"I see. Sort of like letting our defensives know who's who. And keep out any unwanted guests." Their leader nodded in approval and handed one of his white feathers. He then turned to his younger sibling, took his hand and made a few hand gestures; explaining what was going on.

"Seriously? Cool." The young teen replied. He plucked one of his own feathers from his arm and held it out for Tanya to get.

"T-thanks. Oh, b-before I f-forget, I got a, um, p-present for Nosedive." The blonde scientist said as she was making hand gestures into the teen's hand.

Nosedive perked up a bit at the news. "A present? For me? Cool! What is it?" Tanya made a few more hand gestures telling him to come with her so he could touch it and see.

The young duck reached out for his white cane, which he left leaning on the coffee table. It was the same kind of white cane blind people use to keep from bumping into things only Tanya made it to be essentially strong and modified it a bit with a tracking system so if he got lost they could always find him. Fortunately the only time they ever use it is when he wonders off in the Pond's hallways.

Wildwing watched his little brother leave with Tanya until they were out of sight. He then turned his attention to Duke and Canard; he had seen the way they were looking at him and Nosedive during the story telling.

"I wish you'd stop looking at him like that." Said their leader with a sigh. The other two ducks looked at him in question.

"Like what Wing?" Replied his best friend with a bit of confusion.

"Yeah, what'd ya mean?" Asked Duke in the same manner.

"You two keep looking at him every time he's in the same room and you keep giving him that 'I'm sorry you're disabled' look." Wildwing explained in a matter of fact way.

It got strangely quite all of sudden. Canard felt a little guilty he didn't expect his best friend to notice him staring. Duke however broke the silence. "Whoa, hey we meant nothing by it Wing." Duke started but then Canard broke in.

"Yeah, its just that I still can't believe this really happened. I mean…" The tan mallard couldn't finish his sentence.

Suddenly Nosedive came in, almost running in to the wall outside the Ready Room, he looked really excited.

"Wing! Wing! Look what Tanya gave me!" the young duck cried. He was so excited he tripped over his own cane and fell on the coach right on his older brother's lap. "Whoa! Ooof!"

Wildwing nearly had a heart attack when Dive fell and quickly helped him sit up. Duke and Canard also panicked and went over to them. Wildwing patted around his brother's torso to make sure he was fine.

"Wing I'm okay, I'm okay. Look!" the young duck cried as he lifted his arms up in a way a boxer might do to block a hit.

Wrapped around his arms were very odd-looking goblets that were worn just above the wrist and stretch up about one to two inches away from his elbows. They were silver in color and over the top of his hands stretch a piece of the goblets with a large, green, jewel-like dome.

"Aren't they cool?! I even have a matching headband, belt and shin guards!" the teen cried excitedly as he stood up.

Wildwing look him over again and sure enough his brother wore some form of metal headband with a similar dome in front of his forehead, the belt looked like a larger form of this headband and the shin guards were similar to the goblets stretching from his ankles and up his calves just below the knees.

"Yeah Dive they're pretty cool alright." Wing said as he made the hand gestures in his younger brother's palm.

"Man its times like these that I wish I could see! I bet they look just like the gear the Glorian people wore in the Captain Tarka comics!" the young duck replied running his hands over the goblets again and again.

Being deaf and blind he didn't even realize that he had left the others in the room feeling a little guilty about his blindness.

"Oh well, ya can't have everything. Right bro." he placed his hand on the older brother's face and Wing nodded. It's hard to feel sorry for Dive when he's so cheery. "Hey is Duke and Canard still here?"

Again Wildwing nodded and Duke and Canard walked up. Duke reached out and tapped the young ducks shoulder indicating there were right behind him. The blonde teen tuned all smiles made a slight pose to show off.

"Whadda think? Am I styling? Or AM I STYLING!?" Dive asked tuning in a circle.

Duke chuckled to himself and Canard smiled and shook his head. Same old Nosedive grabbing attention anyway he could.

It was Duke who replied to the teen. "You are styling, kid." Using the hand gestures as he spoke. It did his heart good to see Dive smile so wide.

"I'm gonna show Grin and Mal. She's gonna be so jealous!" Dive cried in his excitement and headed for the door again; this time his slow down a bit and used his cane to avoid tripping again.

*********

The Raptor

Deep in the vast halls of the Raptor the Saurians were trying to think up a way to trap and destroy the Mighty Ducks. Dragonus was in one of his better moves. Ever since he had his fun torturing and tormenting Wildwing's precious little brother he knew the ducks would spend most of their time worrying over the helpless child. He laughed at the thought of the teen duck having to live the rest of his life in a dark and soundless world.

"Its time we cause a little mayhem for those accursed ducks." the dark overlord said as he paced back and forth.

Siege, Wrath and Chameleon were side-by-side each other and waited for their evil lord to continue. Siege was ready for a good fight and was thinking up of some ways to draw the ducks out.

"We could attack a populated area; that'll get their attention." the burly built Saurian suggested.

Dragonus thought this over. "Hmm, yes and we could lead them to trap. They'll be either be forced to choose to leave the helpless one alone, or lower their numbers so as not to leave him alone and vulnerable. Then we'll capture them all and use Wildwing's now helpless brother to control them to do my bidding."

"And I know the place for an ambush." The Chameleon replied. "The humans are throwing a carnival in the park in a few weeks. The place's gonna be packed!"

Dragonus teeth flashed as he grinned. "Perfect. This'll be my greatest plan yet! We'll use the time that we have to prepare for our 'guests' as well as our surprises for them. Oh and lets be sure the young one is properly cared for. We wouldn't want Wildwing to worry over him now would we?" his evil laughter could be heard echoing through out the halls of the Raptor.

*****

Pond

The weeks had passed and things were quite at the Pond. Nosedive could always be seen wearing his new accessories all the time; he never took them off except in the showers. The others had pretty much gotten used to seeing the teen with them on whether they found him in the gym working out, on the rink skating with a little more speed than his brother would care for, hanging with his two best friends, or just walking or sitting around in the Pond. He used his cane less and less though and seemed to be suddenly interested in hanging around Tanya's lab. The others figured that he was probably trying to find a way to thank her for the gifts but weren't sure how. It was Grin who thought that maybe his little friend was just trying to keep himself busy since he was constantly being left alone.

"I believe we should take some time to tend to our little friend." The big duck said one morning at breakfast. "Surly he must feel a little lonesome whenever we leave the Pond."

The other ducks took this to thought. They never really thought it bothered the teen much but now that they think of it he did seemed a lot happier since Tanya had given him his new gear. It was almost as if he felt forgotten until then.

"Ya know what? Grin's got a point." Duke said after a while. "I can't imagine what the Kid thinks when he thinks his alone."

"Yeah I know." Wildwing agreed with a sigh. He remembered finding Nosedive asleep on the couch one night a few weeks back. This was before Nosedive got his new 'toys'.

*****

_**Six weeks back**_

They had all gone to stop a robbery and Nosedive tried to stay up to greet them. Wildwing remembered the dry streaks lines that were running from his brother's eyes and down to the couch's arm. It was clear the teen had cried himself to sleep as he waited for the others to return. It hurt Wildwing deeply to see him this way. He went to the closet and pulled out a blanket to cover his brother's sleeping form, but as he draped it around the teen's shoulders his form jolted up in shock. Nosedive's sense of touch had gotten much stronger since the horrible incident and had easily felt the blanket's movement over his body. Wildwing grabbed his brother's hand and placed it over his own face to indicate that it was only him.

"…Oh Wing it's you." The blind/deaf teen said rather shakily. Then quickly composed himself and hugged his older brother. "I missed you. It's so boring here with no one to talk to. So how'd it go? Did ya get'em?"

Since it was very late Wing gave his little brother a brief description of what happened and how they stopped the robbers.

"Cool! Man, I wish I was there! Hey, can I go on the next mission?" the teen asked suddenly.

Wildwing was completely taken back by the request. He shook his head sternly when Nosedive touched his face for an answer. That didn't satisfy the younger brother at all.

"Oh come on, please. I hardly ever get to go anywhere anymore." The teen whined. "I wouldn't get in the way. I'd stay in the Migrator honest! I'd have to anyways please!" he begged but his pleas were only met with a stern disapproving shake of the head or a stern grip on his arm.

"Nosedive stop it. You know very well you can't come with us. You have to stay here at the Pond where it's safe." Wing spoke as he made the gestures into the teen's hand. "I don't want to see you get hurt again. Please understand I'm doing this to protect you."

Nosedive knew it was true. He knew he couldn't just go into battle with others like he used to. But he was tiered of waiting around doing nothing. But he also knew that there wasn't a choice either. This little bit of truth hurt so much it made him sob.

"I know Wing. *sniff* I know your right, its… Its just…" Wing pulled him closer seeing he needed to be comfort. "I get so lonely here. *sob* I can't even tell whether you've left or not. *sniff* I miss being part of the action. *sniff/sob* I miss just being there with you… I thought maybe if I…"

"I know." Was all Wing said into his brother's hand. He could only imagine what it was like.

*****

_**Present time**_

"He's been feeling left out for awhile. That is until Tanya gave him those gifts." He said turning towards the blonde scientist. "By the way I didn't get the chance to thank you properly. Thanks."

"O-oh well, you know, you're welcome. I-I just thought he needed a, um, little cheering up." She said with a slight blush.

The others nodded in agreement. "By the way what do they do?" Canard asked suddenly. "I mean I know they're not just accessories or something. He tinkers with the goblets a lot."

Tanya looked a little confused. "H-he didn't tell you?"

"Tell us what?" Duke asked

"Well they're, um, designed just l-like…" but Tanya didn't get to finish her words. Drake 1 alarm went off.

The ducks all gathered at the huge supercomputer; except Nosedive. Thrash and Mookie had invited him over to their store to show him the new comics they've ordered for him. Phil had gone with him to do some shopping at his favorite store; Suite Chelae.

Tanya quickly traced the signal. "There's some teleportation energy coming from just beyond the Anaheim Mall's parking lot." Informed the blonde scientist.

"That can't be right. What would Dragonus what there?" Mallory questioned.

"We'll find out when we get there; C'mon!" Ordered their masked leader.

*****

The Fair Grounds

The Saurians were terrorizing the people as they marched through the carnival with a small group of robots. They destroyed the rides and food stands; making as much trouble as they could; knowing the ducks would soon come.

"Ha-ha-ha! Soon those retched foals will be here and then they won't escape me this time." Laughed Dragonus as the people ran screaming all around him and his henchmen.

Wraith had noticed someone among the crowd. He saw a head a long blonde hair being pushed around by the frantic crowd. It was Nosedive; he, Thrash, and Mookie had decided to ditch Phil and go to the carnival and go on some of the rides. When the chaos started he got separated from his human friends and was now stumbling through the crowd.

"My lord. I think it would please you to see this." The mythical Saurian told his Master.

The evil overlord turned and saw the blonde teen on the ground where a panicked human had shoved him aside. He patted the ground; looking for his cane and calling out for his friends.

"What luck! Capture him and be quick about it. We wouldn't want him to wonder off and get lost." Chuckled the red dragon-like alien.

Wraith took three hunter drones with him just incase the other ducks might show up to save the blind/deaf teen. He watched with mute pleasure and the duck practically crawled towards him as he patted the ground. The mythical Saurian noticed a white rod like cane at his feet; surly this is what the duck is searching for, and so picking it up he moved over to the teen duck, grabbed his arm and yanked him to his feet.

"Hey! What the…" Nosedive felt something being placed in his hand. "Hey, my cane. Thanks pal I…" He clapped his free hand over the one that held him and felt the scales.

The teen gasped and pulled back on his arm to try to free himself, but Wraith tightened his grip. He started to half drag the blind/deaf duck back towards the other Saurians as the teen started screaming for help. _**SPLAT!!**_ A flying pie came out of nowhere and hit Wraith right in the head. It caused him to lose his grip on Nosedive; giving the blonde duck a chance to run in the opposite direction. Wraith wipes off his eyes and saw two humans armed with junk food were throwing things at him. It was Thrash and Mookie coming to the rescue. Once Nosedive had dashed off they followed him while till throwing their junk food at their pursuers.

"Get them! But bring the duck unharmed!" ordered the ancient looking lizard to the drones.

The two humans managed to catch up to their alien friend. Each one of them grabbed one of his arms and pulled him behind the Ring Toss stand.

"Let go of me! Let me go!" the duck screamed has he struggled against who ever held him. Mookie quickly forced the hand she held opened and laid it against her face. "Huh?" The young alien fingered the features all the way up to the Mohawk. "…Mookie that you?" she quickly nodded her head. "Then that means this is Thrash right?" Thrash placed the hand he held to his face and nodded. Neither of them knew how to use the hand signs very well.

"Man, we gotta ta get Dive outta here." Thrash said to his female companion.

"Like seriously but how?" Mookie asked; eyeing the oncoming robots. Neither of them noticed Nosedive pressing something on his goblets.

The Migrator came barreling down the carnival grounds and stopped in front of the Saurians and started blasting at the hunter drones. Then Wildwing and the others leaped out and moved in on the few remaining drones. Canard noticed that a few of them weren't even aiming for the team and were shooting off to the side. He turned his head in the same direction.

"…Oh no. Wildwing over there!" shouted the tan mallard as he pointed in the direction of the Ring Toss stand.

The white mallard turned and saw his brother and his human friends were cornered. The drones were shooting at them and slowly were tearing down the stand that hid them.

"Nosedive!" gasped the older sibling. "Grin the stand!" he called to his huge friend.

The giant duck turned and saw his little friends and ran toward them. The stand crumbled and fell apart leaving the three teens exposed. Grin wasn't going to make it in time. He saw a ticket booth near him, he ran toward it, and using his great strength lifted the booth over his head. The drones moved in, Thrash and Mookie saw Grin behind them and threw themselves over Nosedive, covering him. Grin threw the booth with all his might; it made contacted with the robots and pushed them away into a heap of scrap metal.

"Whooooa yeah! All right Grin!" cried the two humans as the giant duck approached them.

"I suggest you two run to safety. I'll take care of our little friend." Grin told them in his polite manner. Nosedive felt a huge pair of hands pick him up to his feet. He felt to smaller ones patting his shoulders reassuringly. He easily figured what was happening; after all it's not that hard to know which duck's hands were the biggest.

"That you Grinster? Man, am I glad you're here." The blonde teen said as he felt himself being lifted and cradled against his giant friend. He soon felt that Grin was running and was pressing him a little closer.

Grin ran back towards the others with his young friend held close. The drones kept shooting trying to get him to drop the teen, but he dodged, ducked and held fast until he reached the Migrator. Once they were safely inside Grin placed the blonde teen down on one of the chairs.

"You are safe now my little friend." Grin said as he made the hand gestures into both of the teen's hands. "Wait here until the fighting has ended."

"Okay Grin. Give'em one for me alright?" Nosedive felt a gentle squeeze on his shoulder before feeling the Migrator shake with his giant friend's footsteps.

The Mighty Duck ran back into battle with the others. By now Drangonus had sent more hunter drones against them. Wildwing saw Grin return to the battle from the Migrator and knew his brother was safe inside the vehicle. Which was exactly what Dragonus wanted.

"Siege! Release the binding cords!" ordered Dragonus once he saw his hated nemesis were right where he wanted them.

The massive bulky Saurian had a bazooka like gun out from the shaft on his back. He aimed carefully at the ducks. The hunter drones fired more powerful rays and caused the ducks to scatter. Siege fired and a bright purple rope like ray swerved as it flew through the air. It hit Duke and rapped around his body; tripping and tying him up as he fell. Mallory saw him fall and ran to help; firing her puck launcher. But Siege fired again and caught her just as she reached her fallen comrade. It wasn't long until the others were caught as well. The three Saurians walked up boldly to the bounded ducks.

"It all over ducks. You've lost." Laughed Dragonus as he towered over the Mighty Ducks. "Once we return to the Raptor I'll have you all locked up. Until I have a need for your skills."

"If you think we're going to take orders from the likes of you; you've lost it!" screeched the angry red head as she struggled with the cord.

"Oh you will obey my orders. You miserable mallards have a very good reason to do so." The evil overlord looked straight at Wildwing with a sneer.

Wildwing blinked for a moment. Then it hit him; there were only three Saurians. Where was the Chameleon? It was then that he and the other ducks heard a voice. "Did ya get'em Wing?" the ducks turned to find another Wildwing helping Nosedive out of the Migrator. "Is it over?"

It was the Chameleon; he had changed into Wildwing's form and has now fooled the blind/deaf teen. The ducks watched in shock as the imposter placed the young duck's hand on his borrowed faced and nodded in answer to his questions. "As you ducks can see; Chameleon has taken the liberty of studying on how to speak to your precious duckling. He won't even know the difference." Dragonus explained with the up most pride.

"Grrr. Dragonus if you do anything to him; I swear I'll…" the older brother threatened as the fake him help walked his younger sibling toward them. Nosedive didn't have his cane with him.

"Calm yourself Wildwing. I wouldn't even dream of harming a hair on his head. That is unless you give me a reason to do so." The Saurian sneered as he saw each duck tense up at the threat.

"Now bro I know what you're gonna say, but hear me out! The guys and I were just here to go on some of the smaller rides; I swear! I wasn't even thinking about going on Hurl-Twirl or the Coaster of Doom! And I swear by the book of hockey I didn't know the Saurians were here! Honest!" exclaimed the blonde duck as he explained himself to his unknown captor.

"Take it easy baby bro. I believe you." The fake Wildwing said out load. It helped him remember the hand gestures better that way when he did so. "Are you cold or something? You're trembling." Indeed the young duck's arms were shaking as if he was nervous. The others glared angrily as the imposter slipped an arm around the teen's shoulders.

"Naw, my arms just hurt a bit. I guess I got bashed around a bit more than I thought when everyone started panicking. I got knocked down so much I lost count." Said the teen with a slight smile. "You're not gonna go all 'Mother Hen' on me now, are ya?"

That had the faker laughing and ruffled the blonde duck's hair. He shook his head when the teen placed a hand on it, but continued to laugh and brought the shaky smaller figure closer to his body. "Mother Hen?! Ha-ha-ha that's good one!"

"That's enough Chameleon! When we return to the Raptor see to it that your new pet is settled in his new home." Ordered the evil alien.

Wildwing would have killed him if he weren't tied down. _'My brother is not a pet for no stinking Saurian!'_ his mind screamed but he held his tong. With his brother in their hands he knew he couldn't afford to make them mad. With that the bounded ducks were picked up by the remaining drones and soon they were all transported to the Raptor.

*****

The Raptor

The main chamber was cold and the lights were dim. At the entrance to the hallway there stood what looked to be a small vehicle. Nosedive felt the sudden change in temperature and pressed closer to the person who held him.

"Brrrr! It sure got cold out. Did the sun set or something?" he asked with a slight chill. The taller figure answered with a nod into the teenager's hand and led him to the vehicle.

The fake Wildwing slowed his steps so that the teen was alone for a moment and transformed into an exacted likeness of Grin. The shape-shifter than picked up the smaller blonde duck, placed him in the passenger's seat and buckles him in.

"Are we going home now?" asked the teen. The large imposter nodded into his hands. "Good I'm pooped. First thing I'm gonna do is hit the sack."

That suited the Saurian just fine. He was getting tired of talking to the blind/deaf teen. Its not that he didn't like fooling the duck; its just that he was running out of hand gestures. Chameleon transforms into Duke and gets into the driver's seat, but before driving off he turned to his lord.

"I'll drive around in circles until he falls asleep before putting him in his 'room'." Then turning to the ducks. "Don't worry about Jr. here. I'll take good care of him." And with that the fake Duke drove off; laughing.

Night fell and found the ducks scattered through out the Raptor. They were all kept it different cells in different levels of the Raptor. Tanya was locked up in the laboratory; she was ordered to find a way of creating a substitute power source for the engines. Grin was in some strange display room with an anti-gravity generator running; it kept him suspended in mid-air so that he couldn't try to break out. If he were to punch the glass wall he would have shoved himself to the other side of the room. The rest of the ducks, except Nosedive, were in normal cells. All their weapons and coms were taken from them. Nosedive was supposedly kept in a spare sleeping quarters, right next to the Chameleon's chambers.

The hallways were dark and quiet. Dragonus was in the main room of the Raptor with his minions celebrating their victory. They had food and drinks and were admiring their defeated opponents' weapons and coms on a near by table. They were considered trophies to the Saurians.

"At last those pathetic ducks are mine!" laughed the evil lord.

"A very brilliant plan sire. Fooling the youngest into being capture was utter genius." Complemented the mythical lizard.

"Boy you've said it Wraith! Did ya see the look on their faces when they saw me with the kid? Ha-ha-ha man that Wildwing looked like he got hit right in the head with a hammer!" the Chameleon laughed and howled. He was very content with his new pet.

"It sure took the fight out of them. Especially when you hugged him." Siege sneered at the memory. "Ha-ha and he actually hugged back!"

The Saurians were so busy gloating that none of them noticed that the weapons they had taken from the ducks were gone and so were the coms. Neither did they notice a figure in the shadows quietly creeping out into the main hallway.

*****

_**Level 3 Cells**_

Duke looked over the list he was given in disgust. It consisted of expensive technological items, circuit breakers, chips, compacted generators, and so on, to upgraded the Raptor's weapons and engines. He crushes the piece of paper, imagining that it was the Saurians he was crushing, and placed it in his pocket. He thought maybe when they let him go to run this 'errand' for them he could leave a clue for Captain Klegghorn. But what could he leave that the pint-size cop might understand?

The hunter drone that was guarding his cell had suddenly moved. Something had it looking around as if someone was right in front of it. Duke watched and heard a soft metallic sound like something had hit the robot dead center. The next thing he knew the drone was short-circuiting and soon fell over. He went over to see the still form through his bars and saw three cords were forced inside it through the chest area. The cords suddenly pulled loose as they were retracted towards the shadows where the robot had face before it's sudden end. There was a pause before a figured showed itself and when he did the gray mallard's beak fell open in shock.

"Duke? Is that you?" a young voice asked after sniffing the air like a bloodhound.

Nosedive walked closer to the cells until his was right in front of the bars and his imprisoned teammate. He had his right arm held out in front of him as if he was preparing to guard himself with his goblet if needed. Duke didn't make a move. He wasn't sure if this was some kind of cruel trick the Chameleon was playing. The teen leaned forward a bit and smells the air in between him and the bars. He smiles when he caught the familiar sent of Duke's Old Spice cologne.

"It is you! Boy I thought I'd never find ya." The blonde teen said with a grin. "Hold on I'll get you out in a jiff."

Duke looked on in a confused manner as the boy balled up his right fit. A small drill came out of the jewel like dome over his hand. With his left hand he found the lock and drove the drill into the keyhole. Within minutes the drill went through to the other side; destroying the lock and retracting back into the dome. Not knowing what to make of it Duke walked out of the cell and stood in front of the blind/deaf teen.

"…Are you out? You're not hurt or anything, right?" the young duck reached out in front and touched the ex-thief's chest. From there he moved it up to his face.

"Kid?" Duke took the hand in his a made the gestures. "How did you…"

"Yo I'd love to show off what else these babies can do but right now we need to get the others." The teen said in a serious tone. "The sensors in my goblets are saying two of the ducks are down a level from here."

_'So that's how he took out that hunter drone.'_ Thought Duke when the teen had held up his arm again. _'Those things must be fancy copies of Tawn's Omni-tool only with extra gadgets.'_ He smiled thinking of what other little surprises the kid might have; he followed him until he stopped suddenly.

"Oh before I forget. _I brought you a present_." Sang the teen

Nosedive activated his battle armor to materialize; his goblets, shin guards, belt and headband stayed on. He pulled Duke's deactivated saber from where it hung on his belt and pulled out the gray mallard's burglar tools from a compartment on next to it. The other's weapons were there as well.

"Man oh man I have got to get me one of those!" the ex-thief said out loud to himself; admiring Nosedive utility belt.

*****

_**Level 4 Cells**_

Mallory and Canard were in the same level together but were at least five cells apart and were on the opposite sides of the hall. The fiery red head didn't much care to be in her cage and was pacing back and forth in her cell. Canard was sitting on the floor with his back leaning on the wall; trying to think of a way to escape. There were two hunter drones there, pacing back and forth in the hallway between the two cells. Every time the two robots paced they've always passed each other around the third cell on either side of them.

It was right above this spot that a ventilation shaft was being loosened. The two prisoners heard the tiny metallic dings of the screws hitting the metal floor of the Raptor. Mallory stuck her head through her cell's bars to investigate. She saw one of the hunter drones walking back towards her cell when saw what looked like two figures dropping from the vent. One ran at full speed towards the drone nearing her cell while the other went the other way. There was a flash and the drone fell to the ground; sliced in two.

"Sorry sweetheart but your date had to cancel. Had a splitting headache." Joke her gray-feathered teammate once he stepped forward.

"Duke? How did you…" she was interrupted by an electrical short circuiting sound coming from the hallway.

"Believe me Mal-Mal you're not gonna believe a word of it. You can see for yourself once I've get you outta here." Answered the ex-thief as he picked the lock of her cell door.

The fighter girl followed him down the hall where they met up with Nosedive leading a very shocked looking Canard by the hand. Mallory was also surprised to see the blind/deaf teen. She was about to ask what was going on but when she and Duke came close Nosedive started to sneeze like crazy.

"Aa-choo! Aa-choo! I see, aa-choo!, ya found, aa-choo!, Mal. Aa-choo! Ah man! Aa-choo!, make her stand bacaa-choo! " He couldn't stop sneezing long enough to said anything.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked when Duke pulled her back.

"Nothing. Its just your perfume's too strong for him to handle." Explain the ex-thief once she was downwind of the teen.

"My perfume?" asked the confused red head.

"Yeah, see he kinda found me by smelling my cologne. Your perfume is how he knew you were near by. He's better than a bloodhound." Duke explained with smile.

"Aah ban Mal. Do yoo hab to wear so mbuch berfuum? *sniff* Andybowee ave a tishoo? By differ's all duffed up." Asked the teen trying to wipe his nose with his sleeve.

Canard recovered from his shock and pulled out a bandana from his back pocket. Nosedive, himself, had given it to him as a present to celebrate his escape from limbo. He placed it in the teen's hand so he could use it as a handkerchief.

"Dancks ban." The blonde teen blew good and hard into it. "Phew! That's better." He handed it back to its owner. Canard took it back very carefully, not wanting to get anything on him, made sure it was folded tightly before putting it away in his pocket.

"Okay kid. Where do we go from here?" Duke asked into the boy's hand.

"Duke I doubt even Nosedive's stronger sense of smell could find…" Canard started to said.

"Duck Tracking on." The teen said out loud into his right goblet. "Locate the remaining ducks." The others watched as the green dome on the goblet flickered three small red dots in a crooked line near its center. Nosedive's wrist then suddenly jumped three times seemly involuntary. "The built in DNA tracking system picked up the others." The teen explained when he felt the jumps. "The closest one is… down this way."

The blonde teen pointed his arm down the hallway that leads down towards the laboratory. Duke patted Nosedive on the shoulder in a 'lead the way' manner. The other two duck were left speechless. "I'll explain along the way." Reassured the ex-thief as they followed the blonde duck down the hallway.

*****

_**Level 4: Saurian Laboratory**_

The laboratory was cluttered with all sorts of junk. Papers, wires, parts, chemical tubes and whatnot were scattered all over the place. Tanya was sitting right in the middle of it all with her head in her hands. She was debating whether to continue to research a new power source or try and hack into the Raptor's main controls. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of clashing metal outside the door. She raced over to the small window just in time to see her friends standing over the drone that was guarding her door. Duke saw her and gave her a wave.

"Who's cell it this, guys?" Nosedive asked once his goblets' sensors told him the danger was gone.

"Its Tanya's. But there's no lock." Mallory said out load as she answered him.

"Yea there is." Canard pointed to a small panel on the wall. "How are we gonna get her out without the code?"

While they were thinking of a way to free Tanya; she was trying to get their attention through the window. They heard her muffled words and look at the window. The walls and door were very thick so they couldn't make out what she was saying. She was pointing at Nosedive, then lifted her hand and pointed her forearm, then again at the teen.

"I get it." Duke took Nosedive's hand and led him forward.

"What is it Duke? Did ya find something?"

The ex-thief didn't answer him right away; only place his hand on the panel. The blonde teen fingered the small, rectangular object in the wall for a moment. He ran his fingers gently over the buttons and the tiny screen before he spoke.

"This is the lock then?" Duke nodded into the teen's free hand. "Well no ones been here in a while; the buttons are cold. Maybe I could fry the lock like I did the drones, but I can't do it with this panel in the way."

Duke took care of the control panel by using his tools to pry it out of the wall. Canard and Mallory watch both ends of the hallway and covered them as they went to work. Once Duke took care of the security system for the cell; Nosedive had these small, snake-like wires slither out of the edge of the goblets that surrounded his wrists. They were instantly attracted to the electric currents running through the circuitry and attached themselves to the system. Duke noticed that Nosedive's eyes were closed and the dome of the young duck's headband was glowing; in fact so were the domes on his goblets, belt, and shin guards. The blonde duck's eyes pop opened again and was grinning from ear to ear.

"Sweet, I'm in. Now lets if this'll work." Again his eyes closed.

He seemed to be concentrating. Duke watched as the wires gave off a light glow; they gave it off in band-like waves making it looked like they were downloading something into the system. Out of curiosity the gray mallard took up the panel and looked at the screen. Soon the little buttons started to beep and flash in a sequence until… '_Access granted_'. The doors swooshed opened.

"I knew that, um, ha-hacking program would, you know, come in handy." The blonde scientist said with pride.

The small wires unhooked themselves, retracted and disappeared back into the goblets. Nosedive opened is eyes, more out of habit if anything else, and blinked a few times.

"Did it worked? Is she out?" Tanya took the teen's hand and let it feel her face. He was so overjoyed he hugged her. "Tanya! Oh man, I can't thank you enough! This new gear is great; I love'em! I guess we can call this a successful field test huh?"

"Mmm-hmm. M-most, um, definitely." Responded the scientist as she made the hand gestures into the young duck's hand.

"I knew those things weren't just accessories!" said Canard. "Wildwing's really gonna flip when he see you found a way to fix the kid's problems."

"W-well its not, um, fixed really. They j-just let Nosedive know when, you know, others are around and when there's, um, danger." The blonde duck explained. "Everything else is for, um, defensive purposes."

"Are you telling the others what my gear can do?" asked the teen. He was still hugging her and felt the vibrations of her throat. "Don't do that yet. Wait till we get Grin and Wing. Then when we escape we can tell'em everything."

Tanya smiled softly and patted the younger duck on the back to show him she agreed. After Nosedive gave back her Omni-tool and her com and puck launcher they went down the hallway a bit. They were getting close to the engine room when the blonde teenager stopped rather suddenly; so suddenly that Canard nearly knocked him over.

"Hey som… whoa!" Canard grabbed the teen's arm and steadies him before he hit the floor. "What was that?"

"Sorry, that was me. Next time give a warning before you stop." Canard said out loud at first then remembered the hand gestures.

"Hey, you're getting better Canard. I actually understood that." Replied the teen with a grin. "Anyway I stopped because I'm picking up another duck from over there."

Nosedive pointed to a large door that also had a computer lock. This time Tanya took care of it and broke the code. The door swooshed opened into a large room with a corner that was separated from the rest of the room by glass. Inside the glass the found their giant size teammate suspended in mid-air do to an anti-gravity field generated inside the cell. He was in his meditation position when the other approached his glass cell. He felt their presence and open his eyes; not too surprised to see his little friend with the others.

"Oh man. How are gonna get Grin outta there?" Duke asked once he saw his large teammate floating in mid-air.

"Um, maybe if I c-can get into the system I c-could, you know, deactivate the a-anti-gravity generator." The blonde scientist suggested.

"Maybe you can have Dive try that hacking trick again." Suggest Canard.

"I-its not that easy. The programming is, um, different. It c-could, you know, trigger the s-security system." Explained the blonde female duck.

Suddenly they heard a slight gasps from their youngest member. Nosedive lifted his left arm; it was trembling. "Heads up boys and girls! We got some tin cans heading our way!" Said the blonde teen turning in the direction of the door.

The others ducks soon heard the clanking sound of the hunter drone footsteps and looked for cover. There was hardly any place to hide so they had to improvise. Tanya and Mallory hid behind the control panel for Grin's cell. Canard took Nosedive and hid him behind the food crates; after telling the teen to stay put he hid himself beside the door, knowing very well the drones would walk pass him. Duck shot his grappling hook and climbed up to the ceiling, grabbed on to the steam pipe that was attached there, retracted his line and held on. Grin went back into his sitting position as two drones walked into the room; one of them was carrying a tray of food with it.

Like Canard expected they walked right passed him and continued towards the cell and the controls. Mallory and Tanya squeezed closer to the control panel's side as the drones stopped right in front of it. The drone that wasn't carrying anything pressed a few buttons on the controls and soon there was a humming sound. Grin floated down to the floor and the glass whooshed upward. The drone that opened the door held up its laser and pointed it at the Mighty Duck as the one with the food went in. Duke made his move; he dropped from his perch and pulled out his saber, activated and made fast work of the drone at the controls. The drone in the cell with Grin turned around and saw the gray mallard, but before it had a chance to do anything Grin grabbed it from behind and threw it against the wall of the cell; food and all. The others, except Nosedive, came forward after the drone was taken care of.

"Okay now that takes care of getting Grin otta that glass box." Said the ex-thief. "Now let's find Wildwing and…"

A laser came short of hitting him in the head. A third drone had come in after the first two just as the ducks reassemble near the control panel. The ducks scattered and dodge to avoid the lasers. The drone came closer and continued to shoot at the ducks. Nosedive's goblets were picking up the electrical currents of the drone and the heat sensors picked up the lasers. He reached into his belt and pull out a small metal rod and had it extend into his cane. He climbed over the crates and waited until the drone was right under him. He jumps down and using the cane like a staff he slams the drone's mechanical arms downward and then hits it again with the butt end of the cane; knocking it down to the ground. He pointed his left fist at the drone and the same three thick cords shot out of the jewel-like dome and penetrated the chest plate. A powerful electrical current shot through the cords and short-circuited the robot.

The others watched in awe as the cords released their hold on the robot's main power core and retracted back into the dome of the goblets. Nosedive lower his cane and rested his hands over the top; waiting and smelling the air. Hoping to catch a whiff of something familiar. If he could hear he would have heard Duke break the silence with a light applaud, followed by the others.

"Oh ho man, too bad about the food getting splattered all over the walls there, cause that was one heck of a show!" cried the former thief.

"Remind me never to sneak up on him with that cane around." Said the tan mallard eyeing the long, white, and most certainly retractable rod.

"O-oh don't worry a-about that. Those g-goblets can tell us from the, um, Saurians and th-their drones." Remarked the blonde scientist.

"Um what's he waiting for?" asked the fiery red head when she notice the teen just standing around.

Tanya turned and noticed the blonde teenager turning and seemly getting a little tensed up when no one had came up to him. He was starting to think that the others might have been hurt or worse. Tanya realizing what was the problem was she gave off a small chuckle.

"Oops, hee-hee I-I'll take care of it." And with that she stuck two fingers in her beak and blew good and hard.

She made a loud, high shrill of a whistle that caught the others way off guard and had them covering their ears. The goblets on Nosedive's arms shook and a small long plate of metal stuck out of each of the domes over his hands. They expanded and circled around until it became two small satellite disks. The teen froze for a second and Tanya whistled again; he turned around and faced the others, grinned and walked over to them.

"There ya are. I was starting to think ya got hurt." Said the teen. "How'd ya like my new moves? I've been practicing since I got my new gear."

The others were stumped beyond words. The looked from the teen to the scientist and back again; wanting answers. Tanya noticed the others staring. "I-its sonar. I'll e-explain it, um, later."

*****

_**Main Throne Room**_

All that remains was to find their leader Wildwing. Once the goblets found his brother's DNA; Nosedive led the others through the Raptor's hallways. They weren't too surprised when the blonde teen led them right to Dragonous's main throne room, but before they could make there move the Chameleon turned the corner and went for the door. Inside Wildwing was locked in a cage that hung from the ceiling. He was brought there so he could watch as his teammates follow orders from the enemy and to watch the monitor that showed the room where his brother was. Living happily with the fake Wildwing. Only now the monitors were off and the emotional torture wouldn't begin until morning.

"C'mon… c'mon." grunted the white mallard as he tries to force the lock of the cage. "Have ta… get out… of here…"

"Hey who do you think you are, Duke L'Orange?" snickered the Chameleon as he entered the room. "Ha-ha-ha boy how ironic that a bird like you would wind up in a cage, like a overgrown canary. Hee-haw, oh and speaking of canaries you otta teach me the words to the little lullaby you sing to your brother."

"What?" asked the older brother, "Dive…"

"Yeah, my new pet sings." Giggled the green saurian. "You should see it. I've caught it on tape before the boss shut everything down for the party."

The Chameleon went over to the computer monitor, passed some large crates and placed a type into the built in VCR. At first there was a bit of static but then the screen came alive with the type's recorded images. There was the Chameleon again in the form of Wildwing carrying the seemly sleeping form of his little brother over to a bed; the teen's right arm was still trembling. Wildwing watched wide-eyed in horror as the imposter started to undress the teenager. He had started with the young duck's shoes and was about to take off the vest and shirt when…

"Wing? …Is zat you?" asked the sleep filled voice of the blind/deaf teen as he placed a hand on the imposter's face. "I'm glad you're still here. Are the others asleep?" The fake brother nodded into the blonde duck's hand and proceeded with taking off the teen's vest. When that was off he went for the shirt but the teen interrupted him again by sitting up and hugging him.

"Thanks for saving me bro." Started the young duck. "Don't tell the others but I was really freaking out back there. I mean everyone kept pushing me around and knocking me down; I had no idea what was happening. Then one of those sleazy saurians got a hold of me and it was all a bad déjà."

The imposter was snickering down on the blind/deaf teen in the video at the memory of how his lizard friend made the teen the helpless child he was now. If fact he let out a chuckle at the thought, knowing it was safe since the young duck couldn't hear. But he could feel the person shaking.

"Oh Wing don't… don't feel bad about it." Said the teen; sounding like he thought the person who held him was crying. "I didn't get hurt out there. I guess I can call my new accessories my lucky gear huh?"

Since the fake Wildwing head was right beside the teen's he nodded; rubbing his cheek to the young duck's as he did so as if he were a father duck nuzzling his newborn duckling wit his bill. But he still chuckled.

"Oh c'mon Wing…listen its okay." said the blonde duck, "Hey, remember that song Mom used to sing to us? When things got bad?" Then he sang a little song that Wildwing himself had taught him when he was a hatchling.

"**Close your eyes little duckling, inside of you let your dreams flow.**

**Don't you know that there's a glow in you as bright as a rainbow.**

**There's a place where it's safe for you to play in sun or snow.**

**I am there for you and I'll keep those bad dreams on the down low.**

**Know I'm hear to chase away fears, so lay now and dream till tomorrow.**

**I am here to chase away fear, so lay now and dream till tomorrow.**"

At this part of the type the Chameleon was cracking up. Wildwing didn't listen to him; he was looking at the monitor as the imposter of him hugs and tucks his little brother in bed without bothering to finish changing him. Nosedive looked so happy and peaceful sleeping in that video. _'If only he knew what was really happening'_ thought the white mallard. _'I have to get out of here and get to him before he finds out, or something else might happen to him.' _Both of them were so distracted they didn't even noticed six dark figures sneaking into the room with them.

"Hoo-hoo-hoo! Now correct me if I'm wrong but aren't you suppose to sing that duckling to sleep and not the other way around?" mocked the green lizard.

"So help me Chameleon." Threatened the white mallard "If you harm so much as a feather on him, I'll tear you apart!"

"Hey don't worry I got it all under control" mocked the green saurian. "I'll take good care of him. I'll feed him, water him, take him out for walks, give him baths, make sure he gets all his shots, heck I'm planning on getting him a collar and tags incase he gets lost."

Suddenly a voice calls out. "Hello? Is someone here?" They turn to find Nosedive next to the door looking tensed; hugging his waist. "…Oh please let there be someone here."

"Nosedive!" cried the caged brother in shock.

"How the heck did he wind up here?" the Chameleon asked and changed into Wildwing's form again. He approached the young duck, who by now was slightly hoping on his feet.

"Oooohh. Is anybody in here?!" The imposter taps the blind/deaf teen on the shoulder. "Aaah! Who's that?!" the person places the teen's hand on his face. "Wing! Oh thank Drake it's you! I left my room to go to the bathroom and I thought I knew the way like the back of my hand, but I think I got turned around somewhere, cause I can't find it and I really need to go!! Bad!!"

"All right, all right take it easy. Take it easy." Said the imposter out loud not bothering to make the gestures and takes the teen's trembling right arm and started to lead him away.

"He can't hear you, you idiot!" yelled the concerned older brother from the cage.

"Hey! I watch that beak of yours if ya know what's good for your brother here." Threaten the evil double.

"C'mon bro! I'm about to exploded here!" cried the distressed duck.

"Alright, we're going. We're going." Said the fake duck out loud without the gestures.

He practically half dragged the blonde teenager across the room and towards the door. But just as they passed the crates Duke shot out from his hiding place and tackles the fake Wildwing. They both hit the floor hard and before the imposter could recover the former thief took out his deactivated saber and ram the butt end of it hard on the Chameleon's head, knocking him right out. Mallory and Canard followed after him with rope they found among the crates and bounded the unconscious being. Wildwing had seen it all and was both surprised and relieved that the team had his brother.

"How'd I do? Did ya get'em, guys?" asked the blind/deaf teen actor. "Is he down?"

"Down for the count, Kid!" Duke said out loud as he did the hand signs in the teen's hand. "Beautiful work, Dive! Just beautiful! If that don't deserve an Emmy I don't know what will!"

"Great job team!" cried their caged leader. "That's the way ta stick it to'em."

"Hey, don't thank us fearless leader." Replied the gray mallard. "Thank your brother the actor."

"Soon as ya get me out of here I will." Replied the white duck with a smile.

The ex-thief went over to do just that. He walked over until he was just below the cage itself and shot up his grappling hook. As he was about to retract the rope and hoist himself up; a pair of slim, peach colored arms rapped around his neck.

"If you're going to where Wing is, than I'm going with you." Said the blonde teen. "I want to make sure he's okay."

Duke only smile and shifted so that the teen was in front of him. He then rapped he free arm around the younger duck's waist and held him close. Duke had his line retract slowly so there wouldn't be a chance of the teen panicking. Nosedive felt himself being lifted off the ground completely and tightened his grip. Once they were high enough the gray mallard had to swing them over a bit closer in order to grab the bars. Wildwing was rather uncomfortable watching the two swinging so high in the air and had stood right at the bars of the cage with his arms sticking out of the spaces in between the bars; ready to catch his brother if Duke had to toss the teen over. Duke carefully timed the speed of the swing and with one fast move release a little more line as he swung forward and grabbed the bars with both hand; safely boxing the blonde teen between him and the bars. He then let out more rope and disconnected it so it would reach down to the floor. Nosedive felt a pair of strong arm rapping around him from behind.

"…Wing?" the arms pressed him closer to the bars. "Wing! It is you!"

Duke held on firmly to the teen's arm as he helped him to turn around so he could face his brother. Wildwing loosened his arms, but linked his fingers together so Nosedive wouldn't fall backwards. Once Dive had a good grip on the bars the former thief turned him loose and went to work on the lock. The teen found which spaces in the bars were closest to his brother's neck and rapped his arms around it through the bars; his brother returned the hug.

"Did ya see me Wing?" asked the teen. "That big faker didn't know what hit him. Ha, wish I could've seen the look on his face; it must've been priceless."

Duke, with the use of his master skills, picked the locked easily and then placing an arm around his youngest teammate; nudges the boy towards the open cage door so he could get better footing. The blonde teenager obediently followed where the firm yet gentle hand pulled him towards until he found the opening and entered the cage to join his brother. The former thief went in after him and turned back to see how the rest of the team were doing. They were all standing guard at the door.

"Duke I don't how you guys did it, but thanks for finding Dive." Said the grateful white mallard. "Though I was hoping he'd never find out that the saurians had imprisoned him again." He heard a light chuckle coming from the ex-thief. "What's so funny?"

"That kid defiantly deserves an Emmy." Replied the gray-feathered duck; recalling his slight glimpse at the Chameleon's video.

"What do you mean?" asked the older brother; still holding his younger sibling.

Duke turned and gave him a sly smile. "The Kid knew what was going on the whole time." He chuckled. "He was just waiting for the right moment to move and save the rest of us."

His leader looked at him in shock but mostly confusion. "W-what? How did…"

"It's that new gear of his." Said the former thief. "I don't know how but they're able to let him do all sorts of things. You should have seen him take out a drone that had the rest of us cornered; it was like something out of a karate movie!"

"Wing I brought you something." Said the teen duck not realizing he interrupted a conversation.

Wildwing watched as his brother reach at his fancy belt and untied the older sibling's own belt bag. Nosedive handed it to his older brother; inside was the Mask of Drake Ducaine. The while mallard looked at it in awe then looked back to his brother who now was holding his com. The white duck placed the Mask on his face with proud smile; he took his com and materializes into his armor.

"I want some explanations when this is over." Said the masked leader to both the ex-thief and the teen.

"Okay Wing." They both replied in unison. Unknowing to the blind/deaf Nosedive of course.

"I think I figured out how ta get us all down." Said the former thief. "If I swing down first I could hold on to the rope and swing it over to ya. Then you could let the kid ride ya 'dukie-back' style down and…"

"Oh no!" cried the teen duck suddenly.

The two older mallards turned to him and saw that both of his arms were trembling. Duke remembered how the Kid's left arm shook when the goblet somehow warned him that the drones were coming when they were in Grin's cell. Wildwing, however, didn't know what the shaking meant and thought his brother might have been hurt when the Chameleon nearly dragged him across the room.

"Dive what is it?" asked the concern older brother in the hand gestures.

"Heads up Ducks! We're about ta have company!" Duke called down towards the others.

"What? How do you know?" asked the white duck

"Wing, the saurians are heading this way." Said the younger brother looking down on his right hand, though he couldn't see. "And they're bringing those overgrown can openers with them." He said shifting his blind gaze to his left hand.

"That answer your question fearless leader?" asked the ex-thief. "C'mon we gotta get down before…"

The giant lizards had entered the room with a small horde of hunter drones. They had gone there to see what the Chameleon was doing. The other ducks had managed to hide among the large creates again before the saurians came in.

"What in blazes?!" cried the evil over lord when he saw the Wildwing look-alike tied up on the ground. His eyes shifted from the still body to the dangling rope and up to the cage where he found Duke and the two brothers. "GET THOSE DUCKS!!" roared the giant red lizard

Siege and Wraith and their hunter drones opened fired on the three ducks in the cage. They were met with a barrage of pucks from the rest of the Mighty Ducks hiding behind the crates. The saurians took cover behind the sides of the main door while the drones stood where they were.

"Impossible!! How did those miserable mallards escape?!" screamed the evil overlord.

"How are we suppose to get Nosedive down now?" asked the older brother eyeing the heavy crossfire.

The former thief was thinking the same thing and didn't answer right away. Most of the drones' attentions were on the ducks on the ground. Only four were shoot at the cage and they stood close together in twos. Then Duke got an idea. It was a long shot but it could work.

"I think I got it." Duke finally replied. "Okay, I'll shoot my other grappling hook, swing down and take care of those four walking toasters. You give the Kid that 'ducky back' ride I mentioned, get down this rope and run for cover. Alright?"

See no other way the masked leader agreed. He quickly turned to his brother while the ex-thief carefully calculated how to carry out the assault. Wildwing took his brothers trembling hands and made him rap them around his neck; briefly gesturing him on what was going on. Then patting Nosedive's skinny leg, an old cue that the young duck knew very well, the teen hopped up, rapped his legs around his brother's waist and hooked his ankles together. When Duke saw that they were ready he took out his saber and activated. Then shoot his second grappling hook swung down; charging at the first two drones. The sharp blade went through them like butter and after kicking off the wall he took care of the other two in the same fashion.

Nosedive felt the sudden jolting of his brother's body as the white mallard threw himself and his brother out of the cage; grabbing the rope and sliding down with such speed it would have burned his hands if he wasn't wearing those thick gloves. They came down with a hard thump that nearly made the younger brother lose his grip all together, but Wing leaned forward and held on to his legs; running for the crates with Duke right beside him. Once they've all made to the others safely only then did Wildwing set his younger brother down and after telling him to stay down low he joined the other Mighty Duck in the shooting.

Nosedive preferred to join the fight and would have argued but his brother was gone before he could tell him. Sitting and hiding wasn't what Dive wanted to do at all, but he didn't want to worry his brother either. It seemed like one of those times where he still couldn't win despite his advantages. Maybe more time was needed before his brother got used to the idea to him being able to go into battle with them. Maybe, but he hoped it wouldn't be that long.

"Nice ta have ya back Wing." Said Canard as he took out another drone.

"And not a moment to soon." Replied one very annoyed Mallory. "We're running low on Ammo."

"Then we have to find a way to get out of here before we do." Said their masked leader.

Nosedive was sitting next to Duke and Grin. "What's going on, guys? What's happening?"

It was Duke's hands he felt as someone grabbed his hands and started speaking to him. "There's a lot of shooting going on, we're out numbered, the door's blocked and we're losing ammo fast."

"Do ya need to reload?" asked the teen; reaching into a compartment on the left side of his belt. "I had a feeling something would happen today and brought some extra puck charges."

Duke stared at him, beak open and wide eyed for a moment. "That's it! Tanya I so want a belt like that!"

All the other ducks turned their attention to the former thief as he took the puck charges from the blind/deaf teen. There were only enough for of the four who were shooting. Their gray feather teammate tossed them one each.

"Well that's a nice piece of luck, but it won't last long." Said the red headed fighter girl.

"Mallory is right." Said Canard. "We need a plan."

"Perhaps our little friend might have a suggestion." Said their largest teammate.

"What?" asked the masked leader in a mixture of shock and confusion.

"He has already proven he is capable of fighting if need be." The gentle giant reminded the others. "Perhaps if we allow him actually take part in this battle instead of protecting him…"

"No." said Wildwing. "Out of the question. I won't risk him getting…"

"Wildwing." Replied the ex-thief. "Grin is right. Give the Kid a chance. He was the one who escaped first and saved the rest of us this far."

"No." said the older brother. "He can't fight without his sight or hearing. It's too dangerous; he knows it."

"Only because you keep telling him it is." Said Duke. "Wing, Dive knows how you can get and he doesn't want you to worry about him. Why do you think he's just sitting there like that?"

The white mallard looked over at his brother. He was sitting quietly hugging his knees. At first glance he seemed pretty much contented with just being there, but his eyes, though they were just staring into space, held a hint of disappointment and sorrow. It was almost as if he thought he was left all alone again.

"He knows you think he can't do this." The former thief said. "He knows you don't believe he can and that hurts. But he still respects ya enough to do as you tell him."

"Wildwing your brother trusts you more than anyone." Said the largest Mighty Duck. "He wants to prove to you that can trust him as well."

"But…" started the white mallard. "He doesn't have… to prove anything to me."

"With him being blind and deaf he thinks he does." Said Canard. "Wing, he's still going to need us to watch his back but he's not helpless. Look at what he's done for this team already. He can do this."

He looked at the tan mallard then at the rest of his team, then finally at his baby bro. They were right and he knew. If ever fate revealed an overprotective family member or friend it sure was showing one now. His brother had always gotten through tough times one way or another in the past and he always did pull through. Why should now be any different?

Nosedive felt someone tapping his shoulder. He turned his head and held out his right hand to the person who wanted to speak with him. He recognized his older brother's hand immediately. "Hey bro. What's up? Is it over?" he quietly asked. The teen felt his hand being placed on the Mask and received a 'No' shake of the head. Then his brother's hand was moving around in his palm. And from reading their movements this is what he heard.

"_**Listen baby bro. The door is heavily guarded still. We need a plan to get through. Any ideas?"**_ The teen was stunned at first. Was he's brother getting him involved with the fight?

"You're… You're asking me for an idea?" the teen asked just to be sure. Again he felt the larger hand of his brother moving in different gestures. Translated.

"_**Of course bro. We need you. You can do it I know you can. So how about using some of that fast thinking of yours to help us out? We'll be right behind you all the way."**_ It was wonderful. _'He trusts me. He really going to let me fight.'_ Him and the rest of the team want him back in the game with them. They trusted him… and he not about to disappoint them.

Wildwing had been watching his brother's eyes. Watching them change from sad, to amazed, to confused, and finally happy. The determined smile Nosedive gave him was the most beautiful thing he had seen in a long time. And the look of determination that replaced it was sight very well missed by everyone.

"I'll need to get the lay-out." Explained the teen. "And to do that I need ya to cover me while I scan everything. But first, point me where the doors are."

Wildwing, taking the younger duck's hand, gently lead him over to the others. He pulled him up next to Mallory, who was the closest to the doors. The smell fire from the heat of the puck launchers and lasers were so strong it covered her perfume so he wouldn't be able to sneeze. His arms were still trembling whenever he held them up which told him that the Saurians and the hunter drones were still around. The others watched him tap the dome on his headband; it started to blink and soon the other domes on his special gear started to blink as well.

"I'm going up. Watch my back." With that the blonde teen stood on his knees so that only his head poked out over the crates.

The dome glowed and blinked; he could feel it vibrate on his head. His goblets, waistband and shin guards were also vibrating. The small plates of metal again appeared out of the domes in his goblets and a strange noise, like the sound of a pitchfork, was heard. Though he couldn't hear or see what was happening; in his mind he could imagine what the doors looked like. The goblets on his arms were picking up the heat from both the lasers and the fiery breath of something outside the room. The fact that his right arm was still trembling from the vibration proved that the Saurians were there at the door. He then ducked down again and reached for the nearest person.

"Okay… Mal?" the red head nodded in answer. "How many tin cans are left and how far is the door?" asked the teen.

Mallory took his hand and explained the situation. "We're out numbered two to one and the door's about 3.5…"

"In English girl! In English! You know I don't speak military." Interrupted the blind/deaf teenager.

Annoyed the fighter girl tried again. "There are twelve drones left and the door is at least ten feet away."

The blonde nodded. "Okay I think I've got a plan. Huddle up!" the team gathered around to hear. "Here the deal. We'll have hit fast and hard but if it works we'll be outta here in no time." He pulls out a hand full of marble size metal pucks from his carrying poach. "These are tiny smoke pucks Tanya's been working on. Now if I jump over these crates and toss them; they'll make a thick cloud of smoke that'll help us get the drop on those walking toasters and scrap'em. As for those sleazy lizards." He then took out seven normal sized smoke pucks from a compartment in his belt and passed six of them out. "Whoever gets to that door first toss your smoke puck in the hallway. Then we'll either 1. Run pass them or 2. Kick their tails out of our way. Preferably number two. Everyone got it?"

His answers were pats over his shoulders. It felt great to be planning out plans of attack with his team again. However, he knew his brother didn't like the idea of him exposing himself to the drones. He didn't need his sight to see how Wildwing would react or think about the plan.

"That alright with you bro?" he asked in hopeful tone as if he expected a 'No'.

His answer was a strong embrace, not shaky or comforting… but proud. He felt Wildwing's hand in his as he spoke with the hand gestures. _**'Your call Dive. Lets kick some tail.'**_ He felt someone else place his or her hand over his and his brother's. Than another, and another; the whole team was showing their support.

"Okay then lets this party started! One, two, three…" And the whole shouted in unison. "DUCKS ROCK!!"

With that things just clicked into place. Nosedive divided the mini smoke pucks into both of his hand, turned, jumped over the crates, and threw them towards the drones. The tiny smoke bombs scattered and rolled like marbles once they hit the robots and floor. They exploded in small but loud pops and thick smoke rose just as it was made to do. The hunter drones were completely covered by the smoke and their visual sensors were block by the thick vapors. The other ducks saw their chance and rushed right in the cloud, Nosedive with his fully extended cane, Duke with his saber and Tanya with her Omni-tool lead the charge.

*****

**In the Hall**

"What in blazes is going on?!" yelled Dragonus as his throne room was suddenly filled with smoke.

"I can't see anything!" whined the recovered Chameleon in his normal form.

All they could see was thick smoke and flashes of light. All they could hear were footsteps running, metal tearing through metal, and the occasional fighting grunts. Then five shadowy figures were closing in on the door. Dragonus recognized the figures. "It the ducks! Get them before…."

Canard and Mallory had reach the door first from the sides; the red head from the right and the tan mallard from the left. They both threw themselves, military style, in front of the door, toss their smoke pucks in the midst of the saurians, then rolled out of the way on their opposite sides when they hit the floor. The two pucks hit the ground and went off, creating a thick cloud of smoke. All of the Mighty Ducks went in at once and ran the evil lizards over. Grin and Canard checked Siege into the wall, Duke and Tanya tackled Wraith, Mallory and Nosedive beat up the Chameleon and Wildwing paid Dragonus back good and hard for what he did to the blonde teen. By the time the smoke cleared the lizards were all in a pile, covered in bruises and the ducks were gone. Siege was right on top of Wraith; the Chameleon under Wraith and right at the bottom was Dragonus. The alien dragon roared in his rage; pounding at the floor with his clenched fits.

"Grrrraaaaa!" roared the evil overlord. "Curse those wretched ducks!!!"

*****

_**The Pond**_

The Anaheim Pond was very welcomed sight to our wary heroes. After escaping from the Raptor and making there way back to the Anaheim mall's carnival to retrieve the Migrator; they went straight home. They were already feeling the aches and pain on the night's adventure. Yet they weren't about to rest until they hear how their youngest member had found a way to rejoin them in their fight against the Saurians. They all gathered in the kitchen and sat among the chairs and coaches. Tanya made a bunch of sandwiches for everyone.

"Mmm! Mmm mmm mmm!" hummed Duke as he chewed his sub-sandwich. "Now, this is good eating."

"You've said it." Agreed Canard around a mouth full.

"Affirmative." Second Mallory. "Now how about telling us what's up with Nosedive's new gear, Tanya?"

"Oh, w-well if Nosed-dive is ready…" replied the blonde female duck.

Nosedive was chewing on his sandwich and drinking his punch all through the conversation. Wildwing sat close by as always with an arm rapped his brother's shoulders; his chest practically bursting with pride. When the others started to ask about the teen's new gear Wildwing gave the blonde duck's shoulder a light squeeze to get his attention. The teen turned towards his older brother with a free hand so he could read what his brother wanted.

"Yeah bro?" He felt his older brother's larger hands on his and read the gestures he made. "Oh my gear? Sure thing. See ever since I've started reading the Captain Tarka comics and learned about Kiyojitsa, I went to show Tanya the…" he was interrupted by a light shake. "Wha… What? …" he feels his brother's hand and read the gestures. "…Who's Kiyojitsa? Oh that's right I haven't read that one to ya yet. Okay my bad. Kiyojitsa is a Glorian Gladiator from the planet Glorianex. On his planet being blind or death or both was normal and it was cool because they had like these weird mind powers that allowed them to sense each other and others. Kinda like how Grin always knows when someone's around when he meditating. Pretty cool huh?" Wildwing nodded into his hand.

As the young duck was explaining this to his teammates he made his way to the coffee table and dug around on the lower shelf where the comic books where. He kept them there so he could pick them out and read to his brother when ever they had a chance to hang out together. He soon found the one he was looking for and flipped through the pages.

"Anyway the Glorians are a peaceful race but that didn't mean they didn't had ways of defending themselves. Their scientists create special battle armor that gave them the edge in a fight. It somehow read their minds so all they had to do was think of what they wanted it to do and boom! It happens."

After feeling each plastic page with his hand he finally found the one he was looking for and handed out for the others to see. The pitcher showed a strange creature that looked like a human crossed with a moth only it didn't have wings, it was turquoise in color, with thin antennas, no ears, and strange yellow-green eyes that looked like the pupils were vertically tilted giving it a more insect-like appearance. It's clothing wear similar to a gladiator's however it was also wearing the exact same headband, belt, goblets, and shin guards that Nosedive was wearing.

"I thought that gear their warriors wore look cool and I showed that to Tanya. She always interested in technology and I thought she'd like to hear about that gear. I may have mentioned wishing for it to be real so I could be with you guys in battle again. That's when I asked if she could probably make them real, but she told me it'd be impossible. What a liar huh? I don't know how she did it but I'm sure glad she did."

The whole team turned to Tanya so that she could fill in the blanks of the blind/deaf teen's story. She was crewing a large bite of her sandwich when they did however so they waited until she swallowed and drank some of her punch.

"A-after I, you know, told him it couldn't be done he, um, left looking v-very disappointed." Explained the blonde scientist. "I-I felt really, you know, sorry for h-him. That when, um, I n-noticed he left his c-comic book on the, um, table. It was on t-that very page you're, you know, looking at right n-now. I l-looked it over and, um, saw the pitchers that w-were on the left p-page. I-it showed the, you know, character describing how it w-worked. That's when I n-noticed that they were, um, virtually similar to m-my Omni-tool."

"And because of that you figured out a way to build a similar type of battle armor for Dive." Said the ducks' masked leader in realization.

"Yep." Replied the scientist. "Like my, um, Omni-tool, Nosedive's g-gear fits snuggly o-on his, um, arms, legs, waist, and h-head. They're, um, very sensitive t-to the pulsations in his, um, blood veins." She explained as simply as she could. "W-when his brain, you know, s-sends a s-signal through the n-nervous system it's, um, picked up by t-the armor."

"That explains the cords, drill and whatnot." Said the gray mallard swallowing another bite. "But what about that whole deal back at the Raptor. The kid said he had to 'scan' everything to get the lay-out."

"O-oh, well the domes on you know, his g-gear can, um, pick up vibrations and sensors. T-they, um, sent small electrical m-messages to his, um, brain." Explained the female scientist. "And, um, confidentially t-the armor also s-stimulates his, you know, muscles tone w-with harmless e-electrical currents that, um, helps sharp-pens his r-reflexes and strengthen them a, um, bit. I, um, had him c-come into my, you know, lab to having him practice using them."

"Looks like Dive's back in the game." Said Canard. "And better than ever. What do you say Wing?"

"I say…" replied the older brother while gesturing into the teen's hand. "Welcome back baby bro."

"You really mean it?" asked the younger brother. "…Really? I can go and help?"

His brother answered him by nodding into his hands. With a huge smile spread across his beak. His eyes were tearing. And knowing his brother would be right in front of him. Nosedive leaped forward and wrapped his arms around Wildwing's neck and jumped up and wrapped his legs around his waist and squeezed hard. Wildwing, take a moment to keep his balance and his ability to breath, returned the hug; only not as hard.

"Well there you have it." Declared Duke. "Watch out Saurians the Kid's back with a vengeance!"

The enter team all gave a cheer and as each of them welcomed back their youngest member. They even begged him to do a demonstration with his gear. To which the teen happily agreed to; you know how much his loves to show off. They all headed for the gym to set up the stage for him. Duke lagged behind a bit to talk to Tanya.

"Hey Tanya." Called the former thief. "I wanted to talk to ya about a belt…"

**The End**


End file.
